vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strife (Darksiders)
|-|Base= |-|Anarchy Form= Summary Strife is the co-protagonist of Darksiders Genesis, and a member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Witty and sharp-eyed, Strife is the long ranged expert of his brethren, capable of mowing down armies of enemies with his pistols, Mercy and Redemption. Strife often plays the comedian of his family, making jokes, taunting his enemies and even poking fun at his own comrades whenever he can. He intentionally angers demons such as Samael, and is not above throwing insults for no reason other than laughs. Strife is far more emotional than his brethren as well, and is constantly in question about the rights of his actions, as well as his service to the Charred Council. He is capable of intense moments of maturity, which allow him to connect with his siblings, keeping the bonds that tie them together strong. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Anarchy Form Name: Strife, also known as "Rider of the White Horse", "The White Rider", "The Delicate One", "The Outlaw" Origin: Darksiders Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Nephilim, Horseman of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction, Healing (Via potions), Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Invulnerability (Via Anarchy Form), Shadow Clones, Morality Manipulation (His clones taunt enemies), Statistics Reduction, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Fire, likely Hellfire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gliding, Portal Creation (Via Void Bombs), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis, Summoning (Can summon his horse, Mayhem), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Corruption, Poison Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to War, who destroyed the Black Throne Spire while heavily weakened), higher with Anarchy Form Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Fury, who can react to and dodge Pride's lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Comparable to War) Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Anarchy Form Durability: At least City level, higher with Anarchy Form Stamina: Very High (Can fight near endless hordes of enemies with no rest) Range: Extended Melee range with daggers. Tens of meters with Mercy and Redemption Standard Equipment: Strife acquires various items and powers to assist him in combat. *'Mercy and Redemption:' Strife's main weapons are two incredibly powerful pistols, each boasting an endless amount of ammunition. Mercy has 4 barrels, while Redemption has one. Each gun can store different properties, allowing Strife diversity in combat with 2 varying ammo types. *'Ghost Hook:' A ghostly appendage that lets Strife grab onto objects and enemies, pulling either himself to them, or them to him. *'Void Bombs:' Gear that allows Strife to create portals between two Void Panels. *'Aether Spark:' An item that fires out a spark which ensnares enemies. When activated at Aether Platforms, it can be used to power up other, inactive Aether Platforms. Intelligence: Very High (Is comparable to, if not smarter than his brother War. Capable of solving complex puzzles in various dungeons quite easily. Despite his joking attitude, is incredibly mature and knowledgeable about all of Creation, especially after spending an unknown amount of time with the Third Kingdom of Man. Has millennia of combat experience) Weaknesses: Can have a somewhat short attention span when not serious enough. His special ammunition is not unlimited, unlike his standard shots. His seals prevent him from being at full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Passive Abilities= *'Hotstreak:' A technique unique to Strife, this allows him to dramatically empower the abilities of his pistols, increasing the speed, damage and/or properties of his ammunition vastly, even when out of special ammunition. *'Evade Counter:' By dodging right before an attack hits, Strife can leave behind a clone to fire at nearby enemies for a few seconds. *'Tempest Cloak:' Allows Strife to glide a limited distance after a double jump. *'Anarchy Form:' By slightly breaking the restraints placed on him by the council, Strife's full potential as a Horseman of the Apocalypse can be unleashed, transforming him into a large goblin-like creature. In this form, he gains horns, a scorpion tail capable of firing a giant laser beam, a minigun arm, and the ability to produce missile like projectiles. This form grants Strife invulnerability from enemy attacks. *'Mayhem:' Strife can summon his steed Mayhem to aid him in combat. |-|Wrath Powers= A staple of all Horsemen, Strife can unleash his Wrath as devastating abilities. *'Shadow Clone:' Strife dashes, leaving behind a shadowy image of himself to fire at his enemies. These clones can be augmented with varying abilities, such as an increase in number, taunting foes, and exploding. *'Caltrops:' Strife lays down numerous spikes which explode if stepped on. Like his shadow clones, Strife's caltrops can be augmented with various effects such as slowing down enemies. *'World Ender:' Strife lets loose his full power in the form of a giant beam of energy, decimating all foes standing in front of him. |-|Ammo Types= Strife's powerful gun's are capable of using a wide variety of ammunition, one able to hold a completely different type than the other, granting him a deceptively large amount of variety. *'Standard Shot:' Strife's most basic ammo type. Normal bullet shots from Mercy and Redemption, completely limitless in capacity. Hotstreak Bonus: The damage of his shots is increased, as is the rate of fire. *'Charge Shot:' Strife charges a strong piercing bullet up to 3 levels for increased size and power. Hotstreak Bonus: Strife can fire fully charged shots instantly. *'Static Shot:' Mercy and Redemption fire an electric bolt that arcs to nearby enemies, damaging and slowing them. Hotstreak Bonus: Fires a more powerful bolt that deals more damage and arcs to more enemies. *'Beam Shot:' Strife fires a beam of energy that deals damage at a very rapid pace. Hotstreak Bonus: A larger, empowered beam pierces through enemies for increased damage. *'Lava Shot:' Strife shoots ammunition that sticks onto enemies, exploding after a short time. The more Strife fires, the faster he fires. Hotstreak Bonus: Strife shoots a medium-ranged flamethrower, igniting enemies. Enemies killed explode, spreading the flames to others. *'Nature Shot:' Strife fires a very wide spray of bullets that have a chance of spawning health orbs when enemies are hit. Hotstreak Bonus: Shots imbue enemies with the power of nature, allowing health orbs to spawn when they are hit. They explode on death into more health orbs. *'Void Shot:' Unleashing a gravity field that pulls in enemies, Strife can charge this shot up to 3 levels to increase size and duration. Hotstreak Bonus: Strife fires fully charged shots which explode once their duration is over. Gallery DS3 Strife.jpg|Strife in Darksiders 3 Strife and guns.jpg|Strife wielding Mercy and Redemption Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Cover.jpg|Cover art of Darksiders Genesis joe-madureira-strife-portrait.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Darksiders Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Morality Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners